The Choice is Your's
by JateSkateFate815
Summary: If you could only save one, Clark. Who would you save…Lana or Chloe? one-shot.


**Title: The Choice is Your's **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Clark woke up in a room with a bright light. He didn't know how he got into the room. The light shone down only on him and the rest of the room was dark. He slowly sat up and looked around the room. He was the only thing in there. There was no furniture, but there was a door. He got up and walked over to the door and he tried to open it. It was locked and he couldn't open it, no matter how hard he tried. He turned around. There was a glass window and on the other side of the glass was someone he did not recognize. Clark walked over to the window. "Who-who are you?"

"It doesn't matter. Clark, in life we are faced with choices. Choices that can change the rest of our lives. Choices that may seem so important at the time, but they later end up seeming so stupid, and silly. You make these choices everyday, Clark. You make life and death decisions every single day. You choose who you save, Clark."

Clark stood up and walked to the glass. "What is this about? What do you want from me?"

"I can see that you're very impatient…what would you do, Clark…if two of the people that you care about the most were going to die?

Clark stood blankly back at him. "What would you do, Clark?"

"I-I would save them."

"Okay, let's give these people names. Lana and Chloe. If-"

"Are they in trouble?" he asked frantically.

"Oh, no, Clark. They're not in trouble. Let's go with a new scenario. Let's say that Lana and Chloe were in trouble. Who would you save?"

"I would save both of them," Clark said surely.

"You didn't let me finish, Clark. If you could only save one…who would you save?"

Clark stared back at him in shock. "What kind of question is that?"

"Let's help the situation along, shall we, Clark? First we'll start with Lana. The love of your life, right?" Clark nodded.

"You've been waiting for her forever. Finally you have her…Now, let's talk about Chloe. You can confide in her more freely than you confide in Lana."

"Chloe…she's my best friend," Clark said looking back at him.

"You love them, both right?" Clark nodded still not understanding what was going on.

"But in different ways….now let's talk about their relationship with you."

"Lana has loved you forever. You never were able to tell Lana your secret because you afraid of losing her. Flash forward a couple of years. She finally knows, Clark. And what does she do? When she has your powers, she used them to try to kill Lex, and she wouldn't let anyone get in her way. Including you. She's willing to do anything for revenge."

Clark glared at him. Then he looked down at the ground because he knew he was right.

"Let's move on to Chloe. She's been in love with you forever. She wronged you in the past. Because of you. You pushed her away, Clark. Every time she put herself out there, you shot her down."

Clark looked down at the ground almost ashamed.

"But she's proven to be trustworthy. She found out your secret, but she waited for you to tell her. If that's not a true friend then I don't know what is."

"Where are you going with this?" Clark was starting to get angry. He didn't need a recap on his relationships.

"Who would you save?"

"What does it matter?!" he yelled.

"If Lana and Chloe were going to die at the same time and you could only save one, then who would you save?"

Suddenly one of the walls in the other room opened. " Clark!" Lana and Chloe were squirming around trying to get free. Each one of them was hanging from the ceiling with their arms above their heads. "Help!"

"You can only save one, Clark."

Clark looked back and forth from Lana and Chloe. Lana's facial expression was terrified, but somewhat relaxed. Like she was expecting him to save her. That smugness somewhat irritated him. But what bothered him the most was Chloe's facial expression. Her eyes were shut completely, and she looked terrified. Tears were falling down her face. Like she knew what was going to happen. Like she knew he was going to pick Lana. It hurt him on the inside.

" Clark you can only choose one." The man walked over to the lever. "If you do nothing, both of them will die. If you do something, one of them will be fine. The choice is your's, Clark." The man pulled the lever down, and the walls started to close in. Chloe's eyes remained shut and Lana continued to stare at Clark. Clark turned around and thought about everything the man had said. "Help, Clark!"

"Chloe!"

"Kal-el!" Kara tried to wake Clark up. Clark opened his eyes and he sat up. He was trying to catch his breath."

"What…what happened?" She put her hand on his arm. "Are you okay? You sounded so scared."

"What happened, Kara?"

"You were screaming Chloe's name in your sleep."

Clark nodded. "Okay."

" Clark, are you okay?"

Clark didn't answer as he got out of bed. He walked out of the house and into the barn. He thought about the dream that was playing over and over in his mind. After everything he had picked Chloe. He had surprised himself. Maybe it meant something, and maybe it didn't. Maybe the dream wasn't a dream. Maybe it was just his sub conscience telling something. She meant a lot more to him than she knew. She must mean a lot more to him than even he knows since he chose her over Lana.

_Choices. _The choice was his. He thought about how easy the decision came to him to choose Chloe. Was it because he truly would not know what to do without her? He couldn't even think about life without her. But all he knows is that he chose Chloe. _Chloe, _he thought with a smile. _I chose Chloe. _


End file.
